<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Speaks the Night and of the Day by PumpkinSoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828199">It Speaks the Night and of the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier'>PumpkinSoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>22 year old Ignis, 33 year old gladio, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Drunk Ignis Scientia, Fluff, Flustered Ignis Scientia, Gladnis, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Zine: Parallel Love - Gladnis AU Zine, age gap, idk what else to tag, pining but theyre lowkey about it, technically its a sleeping bag but same thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to find the secrets of a lost kingdom, Ignis, a young Egyptologist, enlists the help of treasure hunter Gladiolus Amicitia to help him, as they travel together, Ignis can't help but fall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Parallel Love - Gladnis AU Zine]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Speaks the Night and of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my contribution to the Parallel Love zine! </p>
<p>It's the first zine I have ever been a part of and it was absolutely wonderful getting to see everyone's work first hand. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for letting me be part of this. It was an honour! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I also do have plans to write a full length version of this, I gotta couple of projects to work through before I do, but let me know what you think! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since he could remember, finding Hamunaptra was all he ever dreamt about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis's father had taught him everything - from reading and writing ancient Egyptian, to deciphering hieroglyphics and hieratic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Discovering the secrets of Hamunaptra was his Father's life's work, dedicating most of Ignis's lifetime to it. But, during a trip to Cairo, he faced an untimely death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then at twelve years old that Ignis threw himself into research, spending hours upon hours pouring over texts and intricate maps. Ignis flew through high school and immediately attended the University of Thebes, studying a double degree of Egyptology and Archaeology - also taking up ancient Greek and Latin to impress his professors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, when approaching them with the idea of finding Hamunaptra they had laughed in his face, saying he was too young and inexperienced - Ignis leading a trip like that would only end in death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was mocked and ridiculed for years before he found the one person who would take him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladiolus Amicitia, a treasure hunter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis had found a puzzle box that had belonged to an Amicitia - who had stolen it from a different treasure hunter prior. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>They'd found Amicitia locked away in a prison cell in Thebes</span>
  <b>, </b>
  <span>and he was a survivor of a trip to the City three years prior, arrested for trespassing, grave robbery and drunken brawls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was sat by a fountain, watching over the top of his notebook as Amicitia bartered with a merchant for transport. Ignis flicked to a blank page, and started a new entry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus Amicitia</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> he wrote. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirty three years old. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Impulsive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brash. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Military?</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flicked his gaze toward Amiticia before making his next entry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Charming. </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis tapped his pen against his lips, mind wandering to their very first meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amicitia had looked a mess with a full beard rough and untamed, and dishevelled shaggy hair that fell past his shoulders.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis had waved the puzzle box in Amicitia's face, taunting him In retrospect, that might not have been the best idea but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten his attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amicitia had lured Ignis in closer with promises to take him to the City - then he had reached through the bars of the cell, pulled Ignis close and planted a rough kiss on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis felt his face flush as Amicitia was dragged away and chased after the prison guard. "Five hundred Gil to save this man's life," Ignis had offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would pay five hundred Gil to see him hang," the guard said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After arguing for agonising moments while Amicitia's life hung in the balance, Ignis had caved, revealing that the treasure hunter knew where Hamunaptra was - and gave up twenty-five percent of their findings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amicitia was cut down immediately and they had parted ways until this morning, the treasure hunter showing up freshly washed and clean. <br/></span>
  <span>His hair was trimmed and shiny, pulled up on top of his head into a bun, keeping it away from the sweat dripping down his neck. That beard was trimmed significantly, closely shaved to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A white cotton shirt was stretched over broad shoulders, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Glimpses of a feathered tattoo peeked out from his sleeves. Gladiolus Amicitia looked like a gift from the Gods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis willed his brain to </span>
  <em>
    <span>behave. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amicitia was an investment - he was only there to lead Ignis to Hamunaptra. Nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Besides,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ignis's mind hissed. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Would Mr Amicitia be interested in someone like you? He's older and far better. He wouldn't have time for someone like you.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strong hand clapped down on Ignis's shoulder and he caught himself before he sprawled backwards into the fountain. <br/></span>
  <span>Amicitia stood before him, arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis closed his notebook with a snap, suddenly furious. "Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>The corner of Amicitia's mouth pulled up into a smirk. "My bad. Did I scare you?" <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis huffed, tucked his notebook into his bag and stood up. "The only thing that scares me Mr Amicitia, is your manners." <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still mad about that kiss?” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ignis rolled his eyes. “I would be Mr Amicitia, if only one could call that a kiss in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Amicitia pulled a face. “I thought I told you to call me Gladio? Mr Amicitia makes me feel old.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis raised a brow, his eyes trailed towards Amicitia's hair. "If that makes you feel old, then those grey hairs are sure to make you feel ancient." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Amicitia's eyes grew wide, panicked, and his hands flew to his hair. "Grey hairs?! Where-" he stopped short as Ignis snickered into his hand. "Haha. Very funny." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"I was merely stating a fact." Ignis said. "Have you managed to secure transport yet?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Yeah. I got us Chocobos." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Good." Ignis cupped his hands to his mouth, yelling Noctis' name to draw his cousin’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>The vendor that Amicitia had been talking to earlier approached, towing three Chocobos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis made a beeline for the bright green one. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He ran his hand down the birds neck, through soft feathers. He picked up the tag with the Chocobo's name on it. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Verdant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's nice to meet you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Verdant chirped beneath his hands. Ignis lightly pet his neck; he twisted his hands into the reins, shifting to Verdant's side as he made to get up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"You need help?" Amicitia asked, already sitting on his smoke grey bird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis barely glanced over his shoulder as he responded. "No, thank you, I can manage." He put his foot in the stirrup and swung his leg over. "Are you sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can keep up, old man?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Cheek," Amicitia grumbled, but there was no real bite to his words. "You ever ride a Chocobo before?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"No, but I'm sure I can figure it out," Ignis said. "It can’t be that difficult. You seem to manage in your old age." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Anyone ever tell you that you're kind of an ass?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Not nearly enough," Ignis replied, resisting the urge to smile. "May we leave now?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Amicitia looked like he was about to reply, when a look of disgust crossed his face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dino.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Gladio," Dino appeared on his other side, sneering. "Remember our bet? Eight hundred gil to be the first to reach the City. Good luck pal, - you'll need it." He sped off on his own bird, closely followed by Professor Besithia and his men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unbelievable</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Ignis hissed. "Oh the nerve of that wretched son of a-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Whoa, hey-" Mr Amicitia grabbed onto his shoulder. "Who're you talking about? Dino?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Professor Besithia! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Astrals </span>
  </em>
  <span>above, I cannot believe the nerve of that man!" Ignis snapped. "He turned down my requests to venture out to search for the City and here he is, flaunting his way like he knows what he's talking about! Those are my notes! My research!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Well then, that just means we gotta beat them to the City, right?" Amicitia said. "Come on, Dino's an ass but he knows his way around the desert, we gotta get a move on." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis let out a deep sigh. "You're right. My apologies, Mr Amicitia. Let's go." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>The three of them set out on their birds, Amicitia leading the way, Ignis and Noctis following close behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them were quietly chatting amongst themselves when Amicitia slowed down, and pulled back next to Ignis. "So," He asked. "I am allowed to know why you want to go to the City in the first place?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis remained silent for a moment, fiddling with the reins. "If you must know, I want to find an artifact. A book - the Book of Amun-Ra," he said all at once. "It's said to contain secret incantations of the old kingdoms." <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh." Amicitia hummed. "And the fact that it's made out of pure gold makes no mind to you?" <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care for gold or jewels," Ignis said. "I just want to make historic finds." He shifted his weight, Verdant slowed to a trot as he spoke. "You on the other hand are welcome to all the gold and jewels you like. As I said, all I need you to do is be my guide. Your reward is up to you."<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amicitia shrugged. "Gold sounds pretty nice. But, seems to me like I gotta real pretty gem right in front of me." <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis pulled Verdant to a halt. "I beg your pardon?" <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Amicitia smiled widely, showing off a row of perfect teeth. "I'm just saying." He winked at him, before flicking his Chocobos reins, racing past Ignis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis scowled and took out his notebook again, flipping it open to his entry on Amicitia before adding to it, making a point to ignore the smug look on Noctis's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Irritably</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Charming.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Terrible flirt. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the Six</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ignis hoped he wasn't too in over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis tucked the blankets tighter around Noctis before he eased off his jacket, and folded it into a pillow beneath his cousin’s head. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis settled himself down by the fire, leaning against a log. He drew his notebook from his pocket, flicked to a blank page and made a new entry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night was bitterly cold. Ignis shivered in his thin cotton shirt, and huddled closer to the fire. A sudden weight dropped around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis glanced up, to see Amicitia standing beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Good evening Mr Amicitia," Ignis looked down at what was dropped around his shoulders. A blanket. "Is everything alright?" <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gladio," Amicitia replied. "You were shivering. Where's your stuff?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis's fingers curled around the blanket. "I gave it to Noctis. His back started to play up, after he fell earlier." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Huh." Amici- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said. "So, your plan is to just let yourself freeze?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>“Ah, well-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladiolus shook his head. “Honestly Ignis, how do you expect to make such a historical find if you’re sick the entire time." He sat down on the log, peering down at Ignis's book. "What're you writing?" <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Ignis looked up at him and blinked. "I’m recording what we found today." He shuffled closer, leaning into Gladiolus's leg, and rested his notebook on top of his thigh so he could see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis had sketched out the jars with animal heads that they had found - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canopic Jars</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>was written neatly above with detailed notes around it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I gotta ask, do they really just rip out your guts and put 'em into jars?" Gladiolus asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis pulled back his notebook. "It's much more precise than that. Each of the jars are different to one another, containing either the stomach, intestines, liver and lungs, which were believed to need in the afterlife,” He paused. “Did you know that they put back the hearts?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Really?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Yes. They left them because they thought it contained the soul," Ignis said and sat up on the log to be face to face with Gladiolus, beginning to gesture with his hands as he spoke. "They believed that Anubis would weigh the heart to determine if it was worthy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Worthy of what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Passing through to paradise. The heart would be weighed against a feather. If it was out of balance then it would be devoured by Anubis, but if it was balanced, they would pass through. " </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"That's...brutal?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"I suppose so," Ignis shrugged. "Did you want to know how they took out the brains?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"I feel like you're going to tell me either way-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"They'd take a sharp, red hot poker, and shove it up the nose." Ignis said, barreling over Gladiolus. "Then they'd wriggle it around, and rip everything out back through the nostrils." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Gladiolus winced. "Ow?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"That's mummification for you. Of course, you'd be dead when all this happened so you wouldn't feel it." Ignis paused. "Unless you'd done something truly awful, you'd be buried alive. Just like the fellow we found today." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Hey Ignis, if I die out here, don't put me down for mummification." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis brought his hand up to his mouth, snickering into it. "Likewise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Harsh winds blew again, causing the fire to flicker. Ignis shivered, drawing the blanket further around himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>Gladiolus frowned. "You still cold?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis looked up at him, slowly blinking. "A little, but it's no- where are you going?" He asked, watching Gladiolus stand and stretch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"Don't worry Iggy-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Iggy?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"I'll be right back." Gladiolus winked. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"I beg your pardon-" Ignis started to argue, but it remained pointless as Gladiolus waved his hand and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis turned as Gladiolus retreated back to his own tent, gathered his bag, bedroll and gun, shoved Dino aside, and made his way back to Ignis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Curious, Ignis watched Gladiolus prop his pillow up against the log, unzip his sleeping bag and lay it across the sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you doing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>"What's it look like I'm doing?" Gladiolus replied. "I'm setting up camp. They didn't give you a tent, and you gave Noctis all your stuff. This is the least I could do." He sat down on top of the open sleeping bag, and glanced over at Ignis. "Well?" <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Well what?" <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Come over here," Gladiolus held out his arm. " Come on Iggy, I don't bite." <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Ignis felt his face flush, he stood and shuffled over, he hesitated before sitting down beside Gladiolus, leaving a small gap between them. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"You're not getting warm like that." Gladiolus put an arm around Ignis's shoulder, tugging him close. "Relax, and get some rest." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis rested his head against Gladiolus's chest, brought his hand up, curling into the warmth. He felt a gentle weight press against the top of his head, as Gladiolus tucked the blanket around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Night, Iggy." <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Goodnight, Gladio." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up staying another night in the ruins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was colder than the night before, but Gladio had produced a flask of whisky from his bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had shared the flask between them, everyone else already fast asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis plucked the flask from Gladio's hand and drained the contents. He handed it back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "The other day, you asked why I was doing all this," He shifted closer to Gladio, legs brushing against each other.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All rational thoughts aside, Ignis unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, and pulled out a necklace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Attached to a leather cord, was a thin bronze disc with the Eye of Ra etched onto it. “This was my father’s. You see, he was a very famous explorer. He travelled through Egypt uncovering all sorts of mysteries. He met my mother in Alexandria - she was an explorer too.” <br/><br/></span>
  <span>“So, this explorer thing is basically in your blood.” <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Ignis concluded that the flush on Gladio's face was due to the alcohol, and not because he'd unbuttoned his shirt. "My mother passed when I was young. My father raised me. But it was his life's work to find Hamunaptra. That's why I'm here." <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"That's very noble of you," Gladio said. "You sure you can handle the danger?" <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Look here!" Ignis reached out for Gladio's shoulder, missing completely to pat his chest instead. "I might not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or even a treasure hunter or a gun fighter, Gladiolus-"<br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Gladio-" <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladio," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ignis squinted. "Don't interrupt me," he said, patting Gladio's chest again. "Anyway, as I was saying, I am very proud of what I am." <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Yeah? And what's that?" <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"I-" Ignis announced, throwing his hands up. "Am a librarian. And a damn good one at that! And I am going to kiss you now, Gladio." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis brought his hand up, cupping Gladio's cheek. Fingers trailed over days old stubble, over the scar on his face. Ignis's hand rest at the base of Gladio's neck, tangling his fingers into his hair and leant forwards and kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio put one hand on Ignis's waist, and slid the other up his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis threw his weight forward, shoving Gladio back into the sand. His hands slid down from his hair, and slipped into Gladio's shirt, fingers dancing across the buttons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis had opened two of them before Gladio pulled back and grabbed his hands. "Alright you," he whispered. "Time for bed." <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"You're no fun," Ignis pouted and settled himself down beside Gladio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio put his arm around Ignis, and was asleep within seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis waited until Gladio's breathing evened out, before he wriggled his way out from his arm. He stood, silently tiptoeing his way towards Professor Besithia's tent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Book lay beneath his arm. Ignis held his breath as he slowly eased it out, pausing as Besithia shifted in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis clutched the book to his chest and sprinted back to the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's called stealing." Gladio whispered once Ignis returned with the book. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"According to you and my cousin, it's called borrowing," Ignis retorted. "I just want to look at it. This may very well be my only chance." <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Gladio stifled a laugh and shifted closer. "Wasn't the Book of Amun-Ra meant to be made of pure gold?" <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Well, yes. But this isn't the book of Amun-Ra," Ignis said, rifling through Noctis’s bag for the puzzle box. "It's the Book of the Dead."<br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Book of the Dead, huh? You sure you wanna be messing with something like that?" <br/><br/></span>
  <span>"Come now Gladio, it's only a book,” Ignis returned to the book, and held up the puzzle box, concentrating as he shifted it about until it clicked into place. It formed a new key, in the shape of a sun, matching the lock on the cover. “No harm ever came from reading a book." Ignis placed it down and twisted it counter-clockwise until it locked into place.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Ignis opened the book and a sudden burst of wind washed over the camp, almost causing the fire to go out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s perfectly normal,” Gladio muttered. “Just a regular occurance here.” <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>Ignis ignored him, sat crossed legged on the sand and pulled the Book onto his lap. <br/></span>
  <span>Loose strands of Gladio's hair tickled the back of his neck as he leant over Ignis' shoulder, peering into the pages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's it say?" His warm voice murmured straight into Ignis' ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis felt his face flush, and he was glad that Gladio couldn't see him. He started to read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Amun Ra, Amun Dei, </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It speaks of the night, and of the day. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>With this, the Accursed shall rise,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The plagues of Egypt will soon be nigh,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Now rise, rise, rise!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A haunting scream echoed through the camp; the hairs on Ignis's neck stood on end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio jumped as the tortured scream echoed again. "Now, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span> be good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>